kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby
This is ruby, my custom character, and I think I'll do this page differently so you can better understand her. Fade in.. You see the girl, looking rather young, around 7"8. She has long flowing black hair, bright red eyes and small horns on her head. You decide to go ask her who she is, what she is? '' "Oh, hi! My name's Ruby, what about you?"'' Her voice would be sweet, clear and attractive. She constantly smiles at you, looking innocent in her red plaid skirt, tights, white long sleeved shirt and leather jacket. A small cat would sit on her lap too, asleep. '' "Oh, nice to meet you!"'' You ask her what species she is, and she giggles a little, beginning to answer "I'm called a Saryx, I can transform between my humanoid, which I am now, my halfdragon and into my dragon form. Don't be scared though, I'm not a dragon that burns everything and hurts people, frankly because I cant breathe fire and I dont like hurting people!" She begins to swing her legs slightly, tapping her chin, before continuing '' "I dont really know where I came from, but I found Terra when I was flying. I'd been flying too long, and I crashed outside my ex-boyfriends house.."'' Her eyes begin to get dark green flecks in them, and suddenly her face begins to look quite depressed. You decide not to bother her with it though, letting her continue. She checks a pocket-watch, before continuing "He took care of me, but he left not too long ago, and told me to keep watching this pocket-watch until he came back. He's hopefully watching his too, because I miss him.." You nod, taking a seat now, buying two drinks, letting her have one "Oh, thanks!", ''She giggles, seeming rather grateful and happy about this, her eyes returning to red, ''"Where were we? Oh right, Ytharin" She takes a sip of her drink, blushing a little '' "He was really sweet, and we were partners for a while before he left. I really love him, and I hope I can see him again sometime. Anyway, I made a few other friends too, who help me through. I try stay happy for them so that we are all happy, because I dont like upsetting people or seeing people sad."'' She finishes her drink, smiling sweetly at the bartender, before back at you '' "I live really far away from town though, I fly here every morning to get stuff for my friends. I have a little sprite buddy who I made a house for, his name is Skitz, he's really cool!", She giggles more saying this, moving a hand to stroke Minxi's fur, ''"My other friend is named Sapphire, and she stays with me too. I sorta have a crush on her, she's really sweet.." She would blush more, her eyes getting pink flecks in them. She recovers, her eyes back to bright red '' "I kinda like to make things, like arts and crafts, even making clothes on the odd occasion, knitting, y'know? I guess a man like you would have no use for that, though"'' You smile at her, and she giggles a little, looking around for a few seconds "Well, I think that's about it. I found Minxi here all beat-up in the streets, so I adopted him. He's really cute, d'ya think?" You nod, moving a hand to stroke his back for a second before standing up, saying thank you, leaving the inn. She'd sit there for a few seconds, before taking out the pocket watch, her eyes going dark green. Details Custom Race - Saryx (Ruby) ' Description:' Saryx, otherwise known as 'Ruby' while in her humanoid form, is a young dragon, and can change between three forms. Each form has it's strengths and weaknesses. HUMANOID FORM / KERRAR When Saryx is in humanoid form, she can talk and walk like any other human. She would sport small horns on her head, and have scales on her hands that would stop just below her elbows. The scales would be rather tough, but she would have skin on the palms of her hands. The horns hold no special effect, but are sharp when she changes form. She would stand at about 7"6 STRENGTHS: *Able to disguise as a human *Able to talk the common language *Is rather attractive and cute WEAKNESSES: *No ability in combat *Not armoured *Can't glide via wings INTERESTING: *She sports a colour scheme for her eyes, much like Ytharin (which is probably why she is attracted to him) that changes depending on her mood, but is much more generic. Green: sadness/anger Blue: fear Red: Contentment Pink: Love/Attraction While in humanoid, she would also have long, flowing black hair and a pair of rather (kawaii, aguuu~!) large eyes. ' HALF-DRAGON / ARYXON' When Saryx is in the Half-Dragon form, her scales reach up to her shoulders, and her horns grow larger. Her features would become bigger, including her body, looking a lot more attractive, a long black tail appearing too. The scales would be a lot tougher now, but still able to be penetrated by most weapons. Her wings would also sprout, enabling her to glide. She would stand at 7"8 STRENGTHS: *Gliding via wings *Extra armour *More attractive WEAKNESSES: *Could be mistaken for a monster (tsk tsk, Blue Inquisitors..) *Water has a stronger effect on her INTERESTING: *Would still sport the colour scheme *When mating, the Saryx uses this form ' DRAGON / INGEIR' The final form, Saryx will be named Saryx in this form. She would become a small dragon, only 8"3 or 8"4, depending on her age. Her scales would be strong, and water would have an almost acidic effect on her. Most weapons would not be able to penetrate her scales, and her horns become sharp, enough to impale a man. She would be able to fly for a few hours, moving fast. After too long though, she will grow tired, and be forced back into her Humanoid form. STRENGTHS: *Able to impale shit *Able to fly *Scales become a strong armour, normal weapons not being able to penetrate it WEAKNESSES: *EXTREME weakness to water *Underbelly, inner thighs and eyes are weakspots *Almost an instant KOS from Blue Inquisition / Dragon Haters INTERESTING: *Would still sport the colour scheme *Can't speak common or draconic, limited to chirping and purring, grunts, etc Appearance In case you already didn't pick it up, here it is again: Ruby is an attractive, innocent, cute lady, in her mid-twenties. She is well groomed, healthy and has a light tan. She wears a red plaidskirt, tights, a white long sleeved shirt and a black coat. Her hair is long, black and flowing. When her eyes are red, she looks attractiveand happy. When green, she'll look rather venomous or depressed. When blue, she'll look scared shitless. When in pink, she'll look innocentand cute. Relationships Ytharin: was Ruby's savior, boyfriend, partner, best-friend, lover, the list goes on. She always thinks about him, and loves him more than anything. She constantly checks her pocket-watch he gave her, counting the seconds until they meet again. '''Winter Fae / Sapphire: '''Ruby's best-friend and crush, she loves her despite her being with Ytharin. She tries her best to please her, and loves having her around. She hopes that one day they can get together. '''Skitz(y): '''Is another of Ruby's best-friends, and Ruby teaches him stuff about Terra. She made him a mini-mansion/palace for him to live in while he stays in her cave at Ytharin's Mansion - (mansionception) - and despite from first glance looking like she treats him like a pet, she really tries not to and wants him to be happy and feel safe staying with her. '''Elezil: '''though only seeing eachother a few times, Ruby likes Ellie as a friend, and enjoys visiting her at her father's mansion from time to time (waiting for the '>as a friend' comments) Category:Other Category:Everyone